In the Med Bay, before nine
by Calliope693
Summary: One-shot. Misunderstanding conversations can be dangerous. Even lethal, when an Autobot medic and a human hacker are involved! One-shot sequel to Never underestimate a girl.


**In the Med Bay, before nine**

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

**Summary:** One-shot. Misunderstanding conversations can be dangerous. Even lethal when an Autobot medic and a human hacker are involved!

This is just a silly and overused cliché, but I still hope you will enjoy it! It's a one-shot sequel to my fic **Never underestimate a girl**. THANK EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THAT FIC!! I LOVE YOU!!

Featuring 4 inquisitive Autobots, 1 grumpy medic, 1 over-active imaginative girl, 1 pissed off hacker.

It had been a tough battle. A few weeks had passed, and Sam and Kim had helped the Autobots out with their base. Sure, the base was still in progress, but some quarters, such as the control room, the Med Bay, and the personal quarters were ready.

It was a silent morning. Well, it's not even nine, and the only soul awake is a human girl. Or, at least, she thought.

Sam sat on the couch, bobbing her head to her new Ipod.

"Hi, Sam. What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked as he entered the room.

"Hey! I was listening to music." she said, holding up her Ipod with an over popular brand name.

"Oh, I see that." The yellow Autobot replied, scanning the gadget.

"Aahhhh!" a feminine voice screaming interrupted them.

"Hey, that was Kim!" Sam yelled, putting away her Ipod. They both ran to the source of the scream: the Med Bay.

"I wonder what Kim's doing in the Med Bay." Sam said as they reached the locked door.

"Probably Ratchet is checking on your sister's injures." Bumblebee provided. But as they wanted to knock, they heard noises coming from the other side of the door.

"_Uh… __Ratch__… it hurts…"_ said a muffled voice inside the room.

It was definitely Kim's voice, but what was she doing…?

"_It wouldn't hurt if you would HOLD STILL!" _

Ratchet… definitely Ratchet…

"Kim is in there?!" Sam said dumbfounded. "Wait a second. Are you saying that Ratchet, _this _Ratchet, _actually_ let someone inside _his _Med Bay?"

"Should we go inside, and see if they're okay?" Bumblebee asked, as they heard some more noises.

"Don't you know what's going on? Listen!" Sam said.

"_Argh…"_ Kim moaned…

"_HEY! HEY! Watch it! If you keep moving you'll break it!" _

"_Easy for you! You don't have a damn sting up your-" _Kim's angry voice spat.

"_Kimberly Anne, when will you stop swearing?" _ the CMO spat back.

"_When will __**you**__ stop calling me with my name? Just call me Kim." _She said exasperated.

"_It is a nickname only people close to you are allowed to use."_ He said.

"_Well, right now we're very close…"_ Sam could feel her grinning.

"_I'm not talking about physical distance, I-"_ but the girl cut him off.

"_I was joking! We saved the world, and you asked me to do this with you, so… that makes you one of the people close to me. Meaning: call me Kim!"_

Outside the door, Sam almost smashed her ear at the door, eyes wide. "I can't believe what's going on!"

"What is…" Bumblebee started, confused at first, but after Sam gave him a glare, "Oh…" realization struck him.

"Why don't we leave them alone?"

"No way! It's gotten too interesting!" she shrieked.

"What's getting too interesting?" Jazz asked as he walked up to where Bumblebee and Sam where standing.

"Nothing, right Sam?" her guardian said, trying to cover up what was really happening as he turned to her.

"If nothing means that Kim has a boyfriend, then absolutely nothing is happening." Sam replied with a sly smile. Bumblebee gave a defeated sigh, and Jazz blinked in confusion.

"_It's not working!"_ Kim whined.

"_Can't you just be patient?" _He clenched his teeth.

"_I have been for the last four hours. It's okay, we can stop for awhile."_ Kim said calmly and kindly.

"_Let's try one last time."_

"_Ratchet, you don't have to impress anyone… we're both tired, maybe if we just take a break…"_

"_Look, let's just try it one last time, and then you can leave."_ he told her in an uncharacteristically kind voice.

"_Okay."_ Kim replied, softly.

"Aren't there rules or something against doing this between different species?" Sam wondered, slightly disturbed.

"Maybe they're not doin' what ya think they're doin'." Jazz replied.

"Doing what?" Ironhide appeared behind them.

"Just listen!" Sam whispered.

"_It's no use!"_ Ratchet groaned.

"_Let's flip over."_ Kim suggested.

"_I don't know if that's a good idea…"_ Ratchet started.

"_Well, __it would be, if this thing wasn't so… big…!"_ Kim just said with a small moan.

"_It's not big! You are just too small!"_ the medic spat back, and Kim let out a sigh.

"That's gross!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Shush!" Sam hushed the weapon specialist. By the time he turned, the other three were deep in eavesdropping.

As they adjusted their positions, Ratchet gave a sigh of relief. _"This is better. I think we'll actually make some progress now."_ He paused, then said contentedly, _"You're very skilled. Have you done this before?"_

"_Three or four times. Well, it's not something you do all the time!" _

"_Where did you do this the other times?"_ the medic asked startled.

"_Uh, at school, mostly. But I did once in Sam's room. Don't tell her! I__ had to give her my rug to cover the spots!"_ Kim said, sheepishly.

Sam's eyes went wider… if that was possible, and she made a disgusting face. "Eww, she never told me that!"

"_Argh… Ahh… uh…"_ other moans…

"_Careful, you might break it__, and hurt yourself in the process!"_ Ratchet warned her.

"_Argh! This damn thing is too tough and too big!"_ Kim groaned.

"There you are!" Optimus Prime exclaimed. A collection of orders to shut up came from the eavesdropping group.

"Do I want to know?" Optimus asked, rolling his optics.

"No, not really, Optimus." Jazz replied.

A soft moan could be heard from the Med Bay.

"Okay then… I need to see Ratchet…" Optimus started to open the locked door with the code.

"Wait, no! Don't go in there!!" Sam, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide yelled at the same time. But it was too late.

What they found, left them speechless.

There, on the floor was… a _computer_… a big one, indeed. Almost the size of a couch. On top of it was Kim with a screwdriver, and Ratchet was kneeling in front of it, trying to attach one of its panel.

Both were looking at them with questioningly eyes/optics.

"What are you doing outside my Med Bay?" asked an irritated and bewildered Ratchet, who was holding a laser in his hand.

"A better question is: what are you two doing this early in the morning?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Ratchet asked me to help him set up Teletran I." Kim replied, getting off the computer.

"Yes, her experience with computers was very useful. But still, we weren't able to make this console work." Ratchet explained.

"I was about to ask you the progress, but I already know the answer." Optimus paused for a moment, then turned to the still stunned group on the door. "I believe I'm not the only one who found his answer." He said, then walked away.

"You… were repairing a console… before 9 in the morning… I thought…" Sam stammered, unable to say anything logic.

"When Ratchet asked me to work on an alien computer, I just couldn't resist!" Kim's enthusiasm was clear in her voice and sparkling eyes.

"What did you think we were doing?" Ratchet asked, oblivious to the dirty thoughts of his friends.

At hearing the tone of his voice, Ironhide hastily spoke, "Ok, I think I should go, and… ehm… do some… training…" And quickly fleet out of the room.

Sam was sweating, her eyes looking from left to the right, hoping her sister wouldn't see right through her. But she did.

"So, _Sam_, tell me: what did you think Ratchet and I were _doing_…?" Kim hissed, spinning the screwdriver in her hand, and Sam prayed for somebody to rescue her.

"I… ehm… oh, look at time! Gotta go…" she nervously spoke, and as Bumblebee transformed, they peeled out of the base in less than a heartbeat.

"Samantha Jade Witwicky, when I find you, you will regret not being in Megatron's hands!!" Kim screeched, as Ratchet transformed, and darted off after his comrade.

"I like that girl!" Jazz chuckled to himself, as he thought of how much alike Kim and Ratchet indeed are.

Watching the two vehicles chase each other, Jazz could only hope that Kim wouldn't shred his friend in her anger too much.

**A/N: **As I said, the plot is overused and cliché, but I still hope that it was somehow enjoyable. It was just too fun writing it…

So, leave me a review… okay…? I really want to know how you guys liked it… c ya later!! ;)


End file.
